


okay flower.

by noturssis



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Art School, Business, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturssis/pseuds/noturssis
Summary: Cody is a photographer and bumps into Noel.Literally actually.





	okay flower.

**Author's Note:**

> me writing another fix because I don't know how to end my other one? YUPPP.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Please don't show this to cody, Noel or anyone associated with them. I love and respect all of them this is for fun. Kelsey and aleena are honestly my queens <33333

Cody was struggling, okay? He had procrastinated till the very last week to start his photography project and he was in trouble.

Can you blame him though?

He was in college, and had a full time job. He wanted a BREAK. 

So here he was, scurrying along the streets of New york, trying to find something that was "beautiful" enough to photograph and go home to edit.

He's on the phone with his bestfriend Devon , while he roams the street. 

"Dude, I seriously feel like you are obsessing-"  
"Obsessing? It's due tomorrow!!"  
" Well, I wasn't the one who told you to procrastinate. " Devon said lowly.

Cody pursed his lips, trying not to snap. Instead, he told Devon he would call him later, and hung up.  
Good riddance.

He turned a corner, and saw a beautiful little flower shop. His eyebrows shot into his hairline, as he pushed up his glasses .  
Sure, the pictures would be a little basic, but a 80% was definitely better than a 0%.

He walked into the shop , and made his way to the old lady, who seemed to be in charge.

"Good afternoon." He said, giving her a smile. She set down the bouquet she was working on, and returned a smile.  
"Hello. How can I help you?"  
" Uhm, would you mind if I took a picture of your plants? " Cody asked sheepishly, praying she would say yes.  
"Oh! Of course! It's exciting to see such a young man have an interest for plants." 

Cody just smiled and nodded because he wasn't actually untreated per say, he just wanted a good grade.

Great, now he felt like shit.

Instead of dwelling on that, he began to rearrange some of the flowers, and unfortunately had to crouch down on the dirt stained ground , getting his jeans dirty. But it was in the name of art, so he wasn't too bothered.

Once he was done, the old lady, Linda was her name, smiled at him and sent him off with a fresh and beautiful bouquet.  
Cody couldn't help the blush that rises up to his face as he walked out of the shop. He walks back around the corner, taking the time to go through all his photos. He smiles at the one he took of Linda holding one up to her face.

He really likes her, enough that he would definitely go back to see her. He bit his lip, trying to figure out witch ones he would use when he bumps into someone.  
Cody 's breath is knocked out of his lungs as he falls down , straight on his ass. Luckily, he clutched his camera, so no harm was done.

"Holy shit, I am SO sorry, I swear I looked away for one second-" a voice rambled as Cody squints up at the blurry figure. 

Cody blinks, remembering that uhm, his glasses probably fell off.  
He reaches around, but the figure pulls him up before he can really do anything.  
"Are you okay man? You glasses are here by the way. And your uhm, flowers." 

Cody pushes on his glasses and took the albeit messy flowers, blinking once again before giving the stranger a small smile.  
"Uhm, it's okay. No harm dome." He repeats . 

The....very pretty stranger gives a sigh of relief, his (hazel??) eyes blinking fast.

"Oh, thank you." the man days , pulling his bomber jacket up a bit. Cody is a little surprised because, how did this man haul him up off his ass, but he was so?? Petite?

But not in a bad way of course. He was just definitely smaller than Cody.

"Is there anything I can do? To make it up to you? " he asks, giving him a tired grin.

"No, I swear it's okay dude. Look, I'm fine." Cody replies, flattered at his persistence.

"Okay, well..bye." He says a little awkwardly , and walking around him.  
+  
If Cody's being completely honest, he's not surprised about his grade, like what did he expect y'know? He definitely half-assed it, and he likes to think his professer had mercy on him.

So he walks out of that classroom with his head held high, a C now on his report card.  
He thinks it's a good day.

+  
Devon offers to take him out to eat, and who is he to say no?  
It's one of the nights he doesn't have a shift at assisting an art class, so he takes what he can get with glee.  
They go to a local restaurant, that is fairly close to the little flower shop. After dinner, he wants to visit Linda. 

Devon is hesitant to come with because apparently old people are evil??  
Cody rolls his eyes, and promised that Linda was a sweet and innocent lady.  
When they visit her, she makes Cody swear that he'll be back with the pictures he took to show her .  
+  
Cody spends the next week going to three classes a day, then going to the elementary school to help out.  
The teacher is recently married and very very pregnant (wink wink ) So He's here to make things easy. 

He's honestly do it for free because kids are adorable and he loves art, but he has to pay for food and other necessities somehow.

"Cody, Cody!" a kid calls . Cody 's head snaps up and he smiles at it lands on the figure the voice belongs too. 

Now, Cody doesn't have favorites but if he had to choose, he's choose Evan. He was a short boy for his age, with dark dark hair and bright green eyes. He was a cute kid, and very very high energy. 

Cody could tell he was an artist at heart.

Or maybe that's just the natural optimism in Cody's personality.  
"Hey Evan, what's up?" He asks softly. Evan turns his paper around, and beams at cody, asking for his opinion.

"It's great!" he tells him, ruffling his hair.  
Evan grins.

"Thank you Cody."  
It really was just a simple animal drawing, but Cody wasn't going to lower his esteem, when it actually looked good!

He laughed to himself before sending Evan off, and offering his help to the other students.  
He loves this job.  
+  
Linda tells him that his professer was an idiot for giving him a C because she deserved an A. She called the pictures "stunningly beautiful."  
Cody tries not to shed a tear.  
He's leaving out the small shop when he almost bumps into someone again, but stops jimself, clutching his laptop tight because goddammit, he REFUSES to embarrass himself more than he has to.

"Damn man, I'm starting to think you stalking me or something." The very handsome stranger says. Cody makes a surprised noise, a blush already rising on his face.

"What? I...no!" He stutters and the man bursts out laughing.  
" I was just joshing ya. It's nice to see you. I hope. " he says squinting at Cody a small smirk on his lips.  
Cody likes his character.  
"Oh, well it's nice to see you too…." He trails off, hoping he would pick up what Cody was putting down.

"Noel Miller. You can call me Noel though."  
Cody smiled at him.  
" That's what I planned on calling you. I'm Cody Ko. " he replies.  
The man, Noel, chuckles and there's a small silence as Cody is suddenly aware of all the poeple just passing them by.

He feels awkward, but he gives Noel a hesitant smile.  
"Uhm, wanna get out of the way and sit on that bench." He asks gesturing to the bench across from Linda's shop. Noel nods and follows him.

Cody wonders why he's still talking to this man.  
He lets it be because he kinda likes this guy.

"So what brings you here to the point we always see each other?" Noel asks , a result curious look on his face.

"The flower shop"  
"You're a florist? " Noel asked in disbelief.  
Cody laughed.  
"No.. But why so shocked?"  
" Oh, it's not like because you're a male, it's just that you kinda look like a art hoe. " he replies sheepishly.

Cody tried for an annoyed face but it must not work because their both giggling.  
"Well, you would be right. What about you?" He asks once he's caught his breath.  
"I work at the college library, and I go there." He says shaking his head.

"What a small ass world. I go to that college. " Cody says smiling again. He can't seem to stop doing that.  
"You're telling me dude? You know how many people I DON'T want to see that pop up in one of my classes after I see them in the library?" He asks incredulous .

Cody snickers because yeah he has a point.  
"What's your major? It's pretty obvious what mine is i think." He says gesturing towards his computer . Noel scoots back a bit, as if he just noticed the laptop.

"Oh, uhm marketing and businesses. Kinda boring but I love it." He says proudly. Cody smirks.  
" I'm sure its, great? "  
Noel rolls his eyes and Cody thinks he's made a new friend.

+  
Cody learned his lesson , which means on his next assignment, he gets to work immediately.

"Aww, look at you. Working so hard." Devon said teasingly .  
"Oh fuck off! Sorry for not procrastinating i guess." He replied sarcastically. Devon rolls his eyes before flipping down next to him on the couch.  
Cody clutches on tighter to his laptop.  
"What does the professer have you doing?"  
"A essay about whether art should have limits of criteria. " 

Cody thinks the answer is pretty obvious, but it's an essay so he can't exactly say that.

"Intriguing. Welll, I'm gonna leave you too it. I've gotta meet my friend for some drinks." Cody lifts his wrist checking the time. His eyebrows raise.  
"At 5:00?" He asks laughing .  
"Very bold of you to assume their alcoholic." Devon said shaking his head.  
Cody honestly just couldn't help but roll his eyes. 

+  
Cody is suddenly in the mood to paint, so he goes back to Linda's shop. He

"Why don't you try painting the outside of my shop?" She asks, a smirk on her face. Cody pursed his lips, feeling a smile coming on.

"That sounds amazing actually. I'll be right back." He tells her before running out, almost dropping his canvas.  
He goes back in to bring out a stool, setting his paint brushes and paints on it. He breathes in before starting to paint. 

He sayings , trying to correctly paint the pale green of the stems, letting the light yellow of the flowers blend in.  
"Dude, this looks so good."

Cody jumps in surprise, turning quickly.  
He sighs when he see who it is.  
"Oh, hey Noel." Noel winces.

"Sorry for scaring you . I was just, I'm on my way from work and I always cut across Linda's backyard.." he trailed off.

Cody's heart beat slows down as he listens to him talk.  
"Its, alright."  
"I was being serious by the way, your art is amazing. " 

Cody feels himself blush, and wow was he not expecting that.  
"Thank you." He murmurs softly as to not embarrass himself any futher. Noel laughs a little before their both silent and Cody continues to paint.

"Hey, is your last name really Ko?"

" Nah, just an abbreviation. "

"Gonna let me know what it is?"

Cody thinks, eyeing him.

"Kolodziejzyk."  
" What did you just call me fool? "  
Cody can't help the snort that comes out of his mouth. 

+  
Cody gives Noel his number.  
+  
Cody leans back in his chair after he finished writing down everything on the board. His hand kinda aches but it's whatever. 

Just the normal life of a college student he assumes.

He glances around the room full of kids and out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Kelsey.

He met Kelsey two weeks ago at a disturbing frat party he went too.  
Sam had dragged him along for reasons unknown. He remembers Sam deserting him mid party. That's when he went to go get a drink, and met Kelsey.

They basically had spent the whole night talking about the people there, but whatever. She was a really cool person.

After finally catching her eye, Cody sent her a small wave with a smile.  
Kelsey smiled back at him, her eyes bright before going back to work.  
Cody turned back around feeling a little lighter.

A loud buzz came from his pocket. He leaned foreward in his chair, ignoring the glances he got from classmates. 

The professer didn't notice and that's all that mattered to Cody at the moment.

He pulled out his phone, turned off the ringer and pressed his thumbprint to open and glance at the notification.

noel:  
hey :)

Cody let out a silent sigh.  
This was the first time since last week that Noel had texted him. It frightened Cody that a one word text was enough to rob him of his breath. God, he had a problem.

But still, Noel had added a smiley face. How the hell was he supposed to reply? The thought sent him into a coughing fit.  
"Mr. Ko are you alright?" His professor asked, a look of annoyance and concern on his face.

Kelsey was eyeing him with an bewildered look. She bent down and offered him some water.  
He gladly took it. He took a full sip before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a cough." He replied.  
"Okay, well.. Class open to page 870. Yes I know it's alot of writing, but you have an exam that's worth 100 points so it's best you copy this down. "

Cody bit his lip before grabbing his phone.

to noel:  
hiii  
Cody set his phone down and turned to the page, quickly writing down the first essential objectives.  
noel:  
are you doing anything tomorrow?

Cody hearts picks up because holy shit what? WAIT, Noel could just mean it in a friendly manner. He breathes deeply before replying.

To noel:  
nope, why?

It takes a while for Noel to respond, so he quickly scribbles down all he missed when his phone turns on.

noel:  
It's surprisie ;)  
Just bring ur camera

Cody smiles before texting back.

To noel:  
okay. see you tomorrow lol :)  
noel:  
see ya. we'll meet at Linda's shop.

Cody likes his message and just like that, class is over.  
He groans.  
+  
Kelsey offers him notes and he gladly takes them. But, there's a catch obviously.  
"So who had you smiling at your phone?" Kelsey said in a playful voice.  
Cody rolls his eyes.  
"Nobody Kelsey.." He replied dubiously .  
"Who's nobody? Are they cute?"  
" he's very very cute actually. "  
Kelsey gasps.  
"You can't just leave me hanging!" She exclaims hitting his shoulder.  
He giggles a bit before sighing.

"His name is Noel. We met in the weirdest way to be honest. We just kept bumping into each other, literally the first time and yeah now we hang out. Occasionally." He finished .

Kelsey took a sip from her coffee before nodding.  
"The best love stories start out that way. Bumping into each other."  
Cody snorts.  
"We are legit just friends kels, slow down."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, grinning.  
"Not for long!"  
+

"Please don't tell me we're going to a museum?" He asks hopefully getting more comfortable in Noel's car.

"Wait, you don't like them?" He asks a pained look on his face.  
"Uhm, no it's just-"  
Noel starts to laugh while Cody deflates a small smile finding its way in his flushed face.  
"You are such an asshole oh my god."

" Its just too funny messing with ya codes. " he says grinning.  
"No but really, where?"

" You'll see. " he replies mysteriously.  
Cody sighs before turning on the radio.  
Little lies starts to play and he makes a sound of excitement.  
"You like this song too?"

"My favorite song ever." Cody says turning it up and his fingers start tapping. Noel glanced at him and Cody feels okay.  
+  
"Oh my.." Cody whispers .  
"You like it?" Noel asks sheepishly.  
Cody looked around the beautiful and serene environment. There was a small river with slow trickling water surrounded by plants.

If it wasn't obvious by now, Cody had a thing for outside.

"Dude, I love it. What the fuck? This is insane. Why have i never seen this before?" Cody rambled already taking his camera out of his bag.

"I found it once while I was taking a drive." Noel replied setting down a blanket .  
He motions for Cody to come sit next to him.  
"Wow, oh wow. Thank you for bringing me here." Cody says not being able to help the rush of affection he feels for Noel Miller at that moment.

"No problem. I figured you really liked this type of shit."  
Cody stands back up, a big grin on his face as he turned on his camera.

"I will be right back, that river is calling my name." He exclaims running off.  
He stops, not even a foot away from Noel when he runs back, and bends down.

Cody gives him a lingering kiss on his cheek and is surprised when he sees Noel blush.  
+  
Noel buys them Ice cream. He somehow gets some on his nose, and Cody uses that moment to take another picture of him.

The first one was him looking up in surprise when Cody called his name from the blanket.  
"Noel, im starting to think you're trying to spoil me." He says wiggling his eyebrows .  
Noel side eyes him, a small smirk on his lips.

"Now wouldn't you like that?" He asks as if it's a question .  
"Anyways!" Cody exclaims pushing back his hair, as they both laugh.  
"I've had fun today. Really."  
Noel shrugs, but Cody swears he see another blush and he counts that as a win.  
+

Cody quietly walked into the library and instantly, the smell of mildew and mints filled his nostrils.  
It was kind of comforting if you didn't take too many breaths.

Cody had never really been in the library before, which was yes very embarrassing. He hardly needed to borrow any book yet. He usually just read the spark notes to save time. He preferred studying at his house, outside or with Sam if he's not busy.

Instead of asking for help, he wondered around , which made him lose like 10 minutes.

"Check In." The librarian told him. He walked up to the computer and typed his name like he was instructed.  
+

The library was like a whole new world.

He wondered back over , trying to find a comfortable table, but he realized he was going to waste more time. He looked down at his watch.  
It was 12:00 and he had to get to work by 3:00. If he didn't pick up the pace, he-

Cody felt himself trip over a small rollup in the carpet. Luckily, he caught himself.  
He straightened his back, and glanced around, hoping nobody saw him.

But of course, somebody did. And of course, with Cody's disgusting luck, it was Noel.  
He was dressed in a sweatshirt with dark ripped jeans, a beanie on his head.

Noel was biting his lip, obviously trying not to laugh.  
"Pretend you didn't see that." Cody begged him already moving closer. 

The boy tilted his head, a small smirk on his lips.  
"See what?" He asked.

Cody couldn't help but give him a smile. Noel opened his arms and Cody quickly accepted the hug. They haven't spoken all day, and frankly that may have been Cody fault. He didn't even charge his phone because of how tired he was from coming back from class. 

"What brings you to this side of the world Cody?" Noel asked with a kind expression.  
"I just didn't want to stay inside, I was bored." He complained .  
"Are you sure you didn't just want to stalk me?"  
" What?! No I-man you know what. " he finishes glaring at Noel who was currently laughing to tears.

"Aww, don't be too sad." He replied as he saw Cody pout .  
"I can take my break now so we can hang out." Noel suggests and Cody nods because he really likes spending time with Noel.

"So what do you need to get done?" Noel asked, Looking at him. Cody leaned up his laptop, scrolling through his class assignments.

"I have this mathematics homework and I absoulutly suck at everything math related." He explained , glancing up at Noel .

"You are so organized, geez."  
" I'm not...usually. " he said letting out a laugh.  
Noel have him an impressed look before holding out his fist. Cody pounded it.

"We've got this. You'll be done just in time for work"  
Cody smiled at him, suddenly feeling light.

"I forgot math was basically your major. Your my savior Noel Miller!" He exclaimed . Noel laughed, smiling.

"Hey love birds?! Lower you voice." The librarian yellwd, giving Noel a friendly but warning look.  
Noel raised his hand in surrender.  
"Sorry." He whispered before both of them collapsed into silent giggles.  
+  
"I am so tired, but I can't sleep" Noel told him rubbing his eyes.

Cody pursed his lip.  
They were on FaceTime and he was honestly wishing Noel could just come over but his dorm was a good 10 minutes away.  
" Hey, how about I come over and we watch movies and order in? "he asked running a slow hand through his hair.

Noel's eyebrows raised. "Seriously? Are you sure? It's kinda late…"

Cody rolled his eyes.  
"Its 8:45 on a friday, what else am I doing?"  
"Pizza is better when you're watching a movie" Noel concluded nodding. Cody grinned before already pulling on a sweatshirt and his sneakers.

"Did I even mention how great you are?"  
" no,but i wouldn't mind if you did it again. " Cody replied smiling.

+  
"This is unrealistically disgusting," Noel muttered throwing popcorn at the T.V. screen.

Cody sent him a glare.

" Don't disrespect my romance movies like that," he said pulling the covers to his chin. 

Noel let out an obnoxious laugh.

"Alright, sorry! But seriously? Never had a boyfriend before, but just KNOWS how to kiss? Not buying it."

"No one asked you to use your logic Noel. Just enjoy the romantic bliss"  
+  
"Dude, what are you and Noel?" Devon asked as Noel got into his car and drove away . They had all went out to eat at a little restaurant, not too far away from the local pier.

"Uhm, what do you mean?" Cody asks side eyeing him.  
Sam rolls his eyes.

"Being around you guys is so suffocating. Like are you dating? Are you just close friends? Please we have to know!" He exclaimed dramatically. 

Cody shoved him lightly as they turned to walk to their dorms.  
Cody was quiet before he shrugged.

"I don't know to be completely honest. I... I really like him."  
Devon grins.  
"So do something about it."

+  
"Let's go out." Cody blurted while their studying in the library.  
Noel's eyebrows shoot into his hairline as he quickly looks up.  
"Uhm, what?"

Cody blushes, but breathes trying to stop his heart from beating out of his chest.  
"Let go out. Like on a date."

Noel's mouth shapes in an o, realization dawning on him. He nods quickly and Cody deflates with relief.

"Yeah, lets. Thank God. Wow." He nods and Cody bits his lip to stop from smiling so hard .  
"Okay , so when? And where?"  
" Oh my God Cody don't even worry. I am going to surprise the fuck out do you. " Noel says grinning.

Cody nods, still blushing.  
"Okay."  
They spend the rest of their time studying but not without long glances and small smiles exchanged.

+  
Noel takes him to an arcade, then he takes him to a little fancy restaurant. Cody is pleased that he was right not to dress too formal.

Their currently walking along the pier, eating ice cream.

"This was really nice Noel. Thank you, I had a great time." Noel smiled at him, all soft and happy and Cody felt like he could collapse with joy.

"No problem. I really like you Cody." He states .  
"I think you've made that pretty clear."

Noel playfully bumps into him.  
Their quiet before Noel holds out his hand and Cody gladly takes it.  
+  
Their first real kiss is a week later. They had a small coffee date and then Cody had to get to work.

Out of general normalcy, Cody reached over to pull him in for a peck.  
Noel's eyes were wide, and Cody couldn't help but laugh.

Noel pulled him back and kissed him more soundly.  
"Have a great day baby."

"You too. See you. " he says before walking out the door, a stupid grin on his face.  
Cody felt like he was walking on air.

+  
"What's going on Evan?" He asks softly trying not to upset the boy.  
"Nothing. I just.… My crush doesn't like me back." He mumbles , wiping at his eyes.  
Cody almost sighs in sadness.

"Aww it's okay Evan. It's honestly their lost."  
"Easy for you to say. Your in a relationship. "

Cody's eyes widen in shock.  
"Wait, who told you that?" He asks laughing in still surprise.  
Evan sighs.  
"You have the same look Ms. Williams had when she came back from her marriage weekend."

Cody was constantly in awe of this kid. Evan didn't get enough credit.

"Yeah, well I am very happy right now. But you have so many years left for you to find the right person. Please don't stress." He explains, patting his cheeks. Evan gives him a small smile before he laughs.

" Okay thanks cody. " he says giving him a hug.  
"No problem kid." Cody murmurs feeling kinda ….old.

+  
Cody knocked on Noel's form door. He knew that Noel had been working all week, and still had classes, so he wanted to surprise him with some take out.

Honestly, Cody was hungry too but the smell was just too good if he was being honest.  
He tapped his foot waiting, but their was no response.

He pursed his lip before pulling out his phone and trying to face time him. No response. He knocked on the door harder, before trying the door handle.

Cody gasped as it opened.

"Noel?" He yelled.  
A small grunt was heard from his room. Cody quickly placed his food on the kitchen counter before rushing into Noel's room.

"Baby, hey. It's Cody." He said not all that surprised to see Noel surrounded by tea and tissues. It was october, the flu was bound to come around.He

"Hey Cody. What are ya doing here?" He asked smiling weakly at him.  
" You freaking asshole. Why didn't you tell me you didn't feel well? I would have been able to take care of you. " he said ignoring his question.

Noel sighed, sniffling a bit.  
"Sorry, I just didn't want to disturb you." 

Cody smiled, before softly kissing his forehead.

"I will be right back okay. I'll just get some flu medicine. There's food for you in the kitchen if your up for it?" Cody offered hopefully .  
"Not now … I'll just throw it up."

Cody laughed shaking his head before dashing out of the dorm.

+  
"I wish we could stay here forever." Cody sighed picking at one wilted flower. Hopefully Linda wouldn't mind too much. Noel glanced at him smiling.  
"Yeah, same."  
Cody smiled back at him, his heart beating fast withholding something unknown. 

Noel leaned foreward, and kissed him slowly and sensually. 

Cody just went with it because yea, Noel was a great kisser.

They looked at each other down a second, eyes conveying everything they were yet to say.  
Cody holds his hand, leaning back on his other one.

This was good , Cody thought. This was something very good.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my love language......


End file.
